Rainyday
by JayCee
Summary: Eine Liebe gedacht für die Ewigkeit, scheint zerstört...
1. Rainyday

Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de) und Noria (noria_ric@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Rainyday-Serie  
  
Inhalt: Eine Liebe, gedacht für die Ewigkeit, scheint zerstört  
  
Teil 1 - Sie weiß, sie hat ihn verloren.  
  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance - leichtes, verstecktes Crossover  
  
Spoiler: keine  
  
Kommentare: Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannten Emailadressen. Danke dafür im Voraus.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Recht von Highlander liegen bei D/P Productions und anderen  
  
  
  
Rainy Day 1/5  
  
by JayCee  
  
Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben und schon wieder durchzuckte ein Blitz mit gelblich-weißem Schein den dunkelblauen Himmel, der auf Grund der Nacht schon fast schwarz wirkte.  
  
Einige Sekunden später konnte man einen lauten, erschreckenden Donner wahrnehmen.  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte das zierliche Mädchen, das auf einer breiten Fensterbank saß und aus dem Fenster schaute, zusammen.  
  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Fingerspitzen an die kalte, glatte Fensterscheibe und strich bedächtig darüber.  
  
Beim Schein des nächsten Blitzes konnte man einige Tränen sehen, die sich langsam ihren Weg über ihr hübsches Gesicht bahnten.  
  
Nun schloss sie die Augen, atmete einmal sehr tief durch, stand dann leise auf und ging durch ihr Zimmer zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
Sie griff dort gezielt nach ihrem Handy und starrte auf die Anzeige.  
  
Es war keine neue Kurzmitteilung eingegangen.  
  
Noch immer nicht war die versprochene Mitteilung auf ihr mobiles Telefon geschickt worden.  
  
Noch immer nicht war der gewohnt aufdringliche Signalton erklungen, der ihr mitteilte, dass sie eine neue Kurzmitteilung auf ihrem Handy hatte.  
  
Noch immer nicht konnte sie sich in der Gewissheit wägen, dass sie ihn behalten hatte, dass er sie nicht verlassen hatte, nicht von ihr gegangen war.  
  
Erneut blickte sie aus dem Fenster und wieder zuckten Blitze am Himmel.  
  
Und wieder sah sie auf die Anzeige ihres Handys.  
  
- Nichts.  
  
Entschlossen nickte sie und kurz darauf war sie dabei zu packen.  
  
Sie stopfte ihre bevorzugten Kleidungsstücke in eine alte Sporttasche, die sie dann schulterte um mit ihr das Haus zu verlassen.  
  
Der Regen hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört und sie ging nachdenklich und allein durch die Straßen von Sunnydale.  
  
Es war nicht lange her gewesen, dass sie ihm begegnet war, dass er ihr viele Dinge erklärt hatte und immer für sie da gewesen war, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte. - Sie geliebt hatte.  
  
Aber nein, daran wollte und konnte sie jetzt nicht denken. Es würde ihr Herz nur noch mehr in kleine Fetzen reißen, es würde ihr noch mehr zu schlucken geben.  
  
Die Tränen perlten unnachlässig über ihr Gesicht und vermischten sich nun mit den Regentropfen, die stetig auf die Erde prasselten.  
  
Ihre Kleidung war nun schon völlig durchnässt und klebte eng an ihrem Körper.  
  
Der Wind, der böenartig über die Straßen fegte, spielte immer wieder mit ihrem Haar und trieb ihr neue Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Vor lauter Regen konnte man kaum noch etwas sehen und alle Menschen außer ihr hatten sich irgendwo unter gestellt oder waren gleich zu Hause geblieben, um nicht nass zu werden.  
  
Ihr aber schien es egal zu sein. Sie trug nur einen schwarzen Pullover und eine blaue Jeans, hatte keinen Schirm aufgespannt und trug keine Jacke.  
  
Sie schien die Leute nicht zu interessieren, die in irgendwelchen Cafés im Warmen saßen, gemütlich eine Tasse Kaffee tranken, um sich aufzuwärmen und dazu vielleicht noch ein Stück Kuchen aßen, ihr aber ab und an einen Vogel zeigten oder einfach nur den Kopf darüber schüttelten, dass sie bei diesem Hundswetter einfach so durch die Straßen ging.  
  
Sie bemerkte diese Menschen gar nicht, war nur in ihrer Gedankenwelt gefangen. Eine völlig bizarre und abstruse Gedankenwelt.  
  
Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, an die Erlebnisse zu denken, die sie gemeinsam mit ihm durchlebt und überlebt hatte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie den Straßenbahn-Bahnhof erreicht.  
  
Sie ging gezielt zum Fahrkartenautomat und löste sich eine Karte, stieg dann hastig in die Straßenbahn ein und suchte sich einen Sitzplatz.  
  
Während der kurzen Fahrtzeit hatte sie zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Nur leider war die Fahrt zu kurz, als das sie ihre Gedanken alle hätte ordnen können. Und als sie dann wieder aus der Straßenbahn ausstieg, war sie am Flughafen angekommen.  
  
Sie schulterte ihre Reisetasche und ging mit entschlossenem Schritt auf einen Schalter, an dem man Flugtickets kaufen konnte, zu.  
  
Als sie das Ticket bezahlt hatte, liefen ihr wieder Tränen über die Wange.  
  
Ob es richtig sei, jetzt zu gehen, fragte sie sich.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und ein vertrauter Duft stieg ihr in die Nase, - SEIN Duft!  
  
- Konnte es sein, dass er...  
  
Der angenehme, vertraute Geruch wurde stärker.  
  
Sie schlucke, drehte sich zögernd um und hoffte, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
IHM ins Gesicht zu sehen, dem Mann, den sie all die Jahre mehr als ihr Leben geliebt hatte, dem Mann, der sie immer geschützt hatte und für sie da gewesen war, in guten als auch in schlechten Tagen.  
  
Es würde alle ihre Gedanken verwerfen, es würde ihr zeigen, dass er noch am Leben war, ihr Freund, ihr Geliebter... ihr Mann.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste sie bei dem Gedanken auf den goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger sehen.  
  
Es konnte nicht sein, dass er noch lebte.  
  
Das starke Gewitter, es war nicht in den Nachrichten angekündigt gewesen.  
  
Die Blitze, der Regen... und sein Gesicht als er ihr gesagt hatte, er hätte einen Kampf...  
  
Er hatte doch versprochen ihr eine SMS zu senden, wenn er den Kampf heil überstanden hatte...  
  
Er wollte doch auch schnell nach Hause kommen.  
  
Als er nichts von dem versprochenen getan hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass er seinen Kopf verloren hatte.  
  
Sein über 5000jähriges Wissen hatte den Besitzer gewechselt...  
  
Verlegen strich sie sich ihr rotes Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah den älteren Mann an.  
  
"Miss, sind sie okay?", fragte er.  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen, wischte sich die Tränen fort und nickte, während sie ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen, geraden Strich zog.  
  
"Miss, ich kann sie gern auf einen Kaffee einladen..."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich weg.  
  
Wieder nahm sie ihre schwere Reisetasche und ging zum Check-In.  
  
- Zum Check-In in eine neue Welt ohne Glück und Liebe.  
  
In eine Welt ohne ihn... 


	2. Rainyday

Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de) und Noria (noria_ric@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Rainyday-Serie  
  
Inhalt: Eine Liebe, gedacht für die Ewigkeit, scheint zerstört  
  
Teil 2 - Wie er diesen Tag erlebte.  
  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance - leichtes, verstecktes Crossover  
  
Spoiler: keine  
  
Kommentare: Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannten Emailadressen. Danke dafür im Voraus.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Recht von Highlander liegen bei D/P Productions und anderen  
  
  
  
Rainy Day 2/5  
  
by Noria  
  
Hart und klirrend trafen die Schwerter aufeinander, so wuchtig, dass Funken stoben, sich mit den ersten Tropfen des herannahenden Gewitters vermischten. Die Schwerter lösten sich von einander, doch nur für Sekunden, um sich dann getrieben von der Raserei des Kampfes wieder und wieder zu treffen.  
  
Je länger der Kampf dauerte um so heftiger wurden die Attacken der beiden Männer, - der eine schlank, dunkelhaarig, der andere kräftiger, mit blondem Haar - die nun die Kräfte des jeweils anderen einzuschätzen vermochten. Mehr und mehr wurde es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, nicht um einen unbekannten Preis, dessen Erreichen noch in weiter Ferne lag.  
  
Sie waren einander ebenbürtig, was der eine an jahrtausendealter Erfahrung mitbrachte, hatte sich der andere in nur wenigen Jahrhunderten durch das Töten unzähliger Unsterblicher angeeignet. Wer auch immer diesen Kampf gewinnen würde, würde unvorstellbare Macht erhalten, nahezu unbesiegbar werden. Und dies war der Hauptantrieb für den Jüngeren, Blonden, als Sieger aus diesem Kampf hervorzugehen.  
  
Der Ältere hingegen hatte nur eines im Sinn - zu überleben, irgendwie - für sie. Er wusste, sie würde es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren, ihr restliches Leben würde nur aus Trauer und Schmerz über seinen Verlust bestehen. Und auch er wollte nicht ohne sie sein. Er wollte leben, für sie, mit ihr, mit der Frau, die er liebte, wie noch keine andere zuvor in den 5000 Jahren seiner Existenz. Mit der Frau, die er seit mehr als 2000 Jahren gesucht hatte, nachdem sie ihm in einer Vision erschienen war. Mit der Frau, die ihn, nachdem er sie endlich gefunden hatte, nicht an sich heranließ, da sie viele Male enttäuscht worden war. Mit der Frau, die ihn nach vielen Zweifeln und Missverständnissen, mit Hingabe und Leidenschaft liebte, ihm blind vertraute, so wie er ihr. Mit der Frau, die immer wieder um sein Leben zittern musste, wenn er nicht umhin kam, am "Spiel" teilzunehmen.  
  
Der Regen wurde immer heftiger, durchweichte ihre Kleidung und rann ihnen in die Augen. Der Waldboden wurde schlüpfriger, klebte an ihren Schuhen, erschwerte jede ihrer Bewegungen. Langsam verließen die beiden Kämpfer ihre Kräfte, die Attacken wurden langsamer, schwerfälliger. Für einen Moment gewann der Ältere die Oberhand, drängte den Jüngeren zurück und wollte gerade zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen, als der Blonde ein Messer zog und es ihm in die Brust warf. Der Dunkelhaarige sah verwundert auf den Messergriff, der aus ihm herausragte, dann zu seinem Gegner, der nun mit siegessicherem Lächeln auf ihn zukam, dann brach er in die Knie.  
  
Der Jüngere holte mit dem Schwert aus, um den Kopf von den Schultern des Unterlegenen zu trennen und endlich seine Macht, sein Quickening zu empfangen. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch warf sich der Ältere nach vorn und gegen seinen Gegner, brachte ihn zu Fall und schrie vor Schmerz auf als sich das Messer noch tiefer in seine Brust bohrte. Dann war der Schmerz vergessen, alles um herum schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, während er wusste, dass das Ende gekommen war. Der andere war von der unerwarteten Attacke noch immer so verblüfft, dass er den dunkelhaarigen Kämpfer nur anstarrte, unfähig auch nur zu Blinzeln. Mühsam erhob dieser sich und führte mit letzter Kraft den finalen Streich. Dann brach er erneut zusammen, zog mit letzter Kraft das Messer aus der Wunde und starb, während des Quickening ihn durchströmte.  
  
Stunden später wachte er abrupt im immer noch strömenden Regen auf. Einige Sekunden lang war er desorientiert, bis er den Leichnam seines Gegners erblickte und dessen Erinnerungen und Erfahrung, dessen Wissen und Fühlen in sich spürte. Er sah zum Horizont, an dem trotz der dichten Wolken deutlich sichtbar der Morgen dämmerte und ihn durchfuhr nur ein Gedanke: Sie...  
  
Er eilte nach Hause, doch sie war nicht da. Er sah, dass ihre Tasche und einige Kleidungsstücke fehlten. Sie war gegangen. Überzeugt, dass er verloren hatte. Er rief beim Flughafen an und wirklich sie hatte mir der ersten Maschine Sunnydale verlassen.  
  
Nachdem er diese Information erhalten hatte, saß er eine Weile wie betäubt da. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er liebte sie, wollte mit ihr zusammensein. Er starrte auf den goldenen Ring an seinem Finger. Sie war der Mittelpunkt seiner Existenz, ohne sie war sein Leben leer und sinnlos. Fast wäre er aufgesprungen und ihr sofort nachgereist. Dann stockte er für einen Augenblick. Sie liebte ihn, doch hatte sie auch immer darunter gelitten, wenn er um einen Kampf nicht herumkam. Sie hatte jedes Mal Todesängste ausgestanden. Sie hatte sich nie beschwert, aber er wusste, dass sie sich nach einem normalen Leben gesehnt hatte. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Und diese Möglichkeit hatte sie jetzt. Sie konnte nun ein neues Leben beginnen, ohne Ängste - ohne ihn. 


	3. Rainyday

Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de) und Noria (noria_ric@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Rainyday-Serie  
  
Inhalt: Eine Liebe, gedacht für die Ewigkeit, scheint zerstört  
  
Teil 3 - Ihr Versuch, ohne ihn zu leben.  
  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance - leichtes, verstecktes Crossover  
  
Spoiler: keine  
  
Kommentare: Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannten Emailadressen. Danke dafür im Voraus.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Recht von Highlander liegen bei D/P Productions und anderen  
  
  
  
Rainy Day 3/5  
  
by JayCee  
  
Es waren einige Monate vergangen seitdem sie ihn verloren hatte.  
  
Seitdem sie das liebste, was sie je gehabt hatte, verloren hatte... .  
  
Nun war sie allein, auf sich gestellt und... vorerst weggelaufen.  
  
Weggelaufen vor ihrem zu Hause, dem zu Hause, in dem sie alles an ihn erinnert hätte.  
  
Sie war von ihrer Heimatstadt Sunnydale nach New York geflogen, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ein Leben, was in ihren Augen nicht wirklich lebenswert war.  
  
Ein neues Leben ohne ihn und seine Liebe, ein neues Leben ohne Glück und seine bloße Anwesenheit.  
  
Sicherlich hatte sie sich manchmal fürchterlich über ihn aufgeregt, weil er immer so ruhig geblieben war, wenn sie ihn wegen Dingen, die im Nachhinein belanglos waren, angemotzt hatte.  
  
Nun ja sie war zum Teil wirklich sehr aufbrausend gewesen, aber das hatte er immer so an ihr geliebt. - Das hatte er ihr zumindest immer gesagt.  
  
Er hatte sie immer in den Arm genommen, wenn sie traurig gewesen war, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter wusste und war einfach nur für sie da gewesen.  
  
Das hatte sich jetzt geändert, alles hatte sich jetzt geändert... .  
  
Sie hatte seit etwa einer halben Stunde ihre Schicht im nahegelegenen Café beendet, war nun in ihrer neuen Wohnung und lag auf ihrem Bett.  
  
Sie starrte an die Decke, während ihr wie so oft Tränen über die Wange rollten.  
  
Sie dachte wieder an ihn... .  
  
Warum hatte sie ihn nur allein zum Kampf gehen lassen?  
  
Warum war sie nicht hinterher gefahren, um ihm zu helfen?  
  
Die Gedanken an ihn waren immer da, gingen nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf.  
  
Sie fühlte sich verlassen, einsam und hilflos.  
  
Der Verlust von ihm hatte ihr Herz wie eine zarte Porzellanpuppe, die man mit voller Wucht an die Wand wirft, zerspringen lassen.  
  
Sie fühlte sich unfähig, jemals wieder jemanden an sich so nahe heran zu lassen.  
  
Nie wieder wollte sie lieben, nie wieder geliebt werden. Es würde sie nur wieder verletzen.  
  
Als sie die Augen schloss, rollten erneut dicke Tränen über ihre Wange.  
  
Ihr ganzes Schlafzimmer war von ihrem Schluchzen erfüllt.  
  
Die Trauer, die sich ebenso in diesem Raum breitgemacht hatte, legte sich wie eine große, schwere graue Wolke auf ihr Gemüt.  
  
Ihre Arbeitskolleginnen hatten sie öfters darauf angesprochen und gefragt, was denn mit ihr los sei. Und warum sie immer so traurig aussah.  
  
Auf diese Fragen hatte sie nie geantwortet.  
  
Keiner wusste von ihm, keiner wusste davon, was sie durchgemacht hatte und keiner sollte jemals davon erfahren. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, sie würden nicht verstehen, was in ihr vorging, was sie Tag für Tag fühlte... .  
  
Sie musste wohl weinend eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie wieder aufwachte, war es schon dunkel in ihrem Zimmer geworden und die Leuchtreklame, die am gegenüberliegenden Haus angebracht war schien in ihr Fenster.  
  
Seufzend setzte sie sich auf.  
  
22 Uhr und dann auch noch ein Samstag abend.  
  
Als er noch bei ihr war, hatten sie Samstags immer schöne gemeinsame Stunden verbracht.  
  
Ob es nun einfach ein schöner Abend vor dem Fernseher war oder ob sie eine Tour durch angesagte Kneipen und Clubs machten war wirklich egal, da sie immer viel Spaß hatten.  
  
Die Party konnte noch so öde sein, ihm und ihr hatte das nie etwas ausgemacht.  
  
Denn sie hatten meist nicht sonderlich viel von der Party mitbekommen, da sie immer nur Augen für sich hatten.  
  
Er hatte ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen und sie hatte sich auf ihre Art und Weise immer wieder bei ihm dafür bedankt.  
  
Sicherlich gibt es Paare bei denen gesagt wird, dass sie ein "nettes" Paar zusammen abgeben, aber bei ihm und ihr war das immer anders gewesen.  
  
Alle Menschen, die um sie waren hatten sofort gemerkt, dass es etwas wie eine magische Verbindung zwischen den beiden gegeben hatte.  
  
Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, vertrauten sich blind und waren voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeiten füreinander.  
  
Doch das war nun vorbei.  
  
- Nie wieder würde sie in seinen Armen liegen können.  
  
Nie wieder würde sie ihm sagen können wie sehr sie ihn liebte.  
  
Und nie wieder würde sie ihn küssen dürfen, ihm in seine warmen, liebevollen Augen sehen können.  
  
Sie fühlte sich innerlich leer, einsam und verlassen.  
  
Sie strich sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
Und sofort sah sie IHN!  
  
Den Mann, den sie verloren hatte.  
  
Sie rieb sich die Augen, dachte an eine Illusion, aber er war da.  
  
Er stand an einen Baum gelehnt unter ihrem Fenster und sah zu ihr hinauf.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen, rannte die Treppe hinunter und stürmte auf die Straße.  
  
Dort sah sie ihn... .  
  
Er ging gerade mit schnellem Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und verschwand in einer Seitenstraße.  
  
Sein Mantel wehte im Gehen und ihr Laufen wurde schneller.  
  
Sie hatte ihn gesehen, wollte ihn nun nicht verlieren.  
  
Endlich hatte sie ihn eingeholt... .  
  
Sie stand hinter ihm, legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und strich im durchs Haar.  
  
Als der Mann sich umdrehte starrte sie in die kalten Augen eines südländischen Mannes.  
  
Sie stockte, zog ihre Hand zurück und rannte wie von Furien gehetzt zurück in ihre Wohnung.  
  
Sie zweifelte nun an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit.  
  
Sie hatte ihn doch gesehen, es war eindeutig ER gewesen, der zu ihrem Fenster hoch sah, grade so als ob er sie beschützen wollte.  
  
So beschützen wollte wie er es immer getan hatte.  
  
Warum? WARUM hatte sie sich so getäuscht?  
  
Waren es Wahnvorstellungen? War sie seelisch und psychisch so fertig, dass sie IHN schon in anderen, fremden Männern sah?  
  
Aber es war definitiv sein Mantel gewesen, es waren seine Augen gewesen, in die sie gesehen hatte als sie ihn am Baum lehnen gesehen hatte.  
  
Eine Frage stellte sich dennoch.  
  
Wenn er es wirklich gewesen sein sollte, warum war er dann so fluchtartig weggelaufen und war nicht zu ihr gekommen.  
  
War seine Liebe nicht so groß, dass er sie wiedersehen wollte?  
  
Nein, das konnte und wollte sie nicht glauben.  
  
Er hatte sie immer mehr als alles andere geliebt, so gemein durfte sie ihm gegenüber nun nicht sein.  
  
Schließlich hatte sie sich geirrt, denn es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass er noch lebte.  
  
Sie schaltete den Fernseher ein und wieder sah sie ihn.  
  
Egal auf welchen Sender sie schaltete, immer blickte ER sie an.  
  
Wenn das so weitergehen sollte, würde sie in spätestens zwei Wochen in der nächsten geschlossenen Anstalt landen.  
  
Am Montag hatte sie Frühschicht.  
  
Das hieß, dass sie im Café vielen müden und morgenmuffligen Menschen möglichst mit übertrieben freundlichem Lächeln ein leckeres Frühstück servieren sollte.  
  
Sie hatte grade ihren Dienst begonnen, als ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar das Café betrat. Schnell setzte er sich an einen Fensterplatz.  
  
Sie ging auf ihn zu, nahm seine Bestellung auf und gerade als sie wieder aufblickte, um nachzufragen, ob er seinen Kaffee mit oder ohne Milch bzw. Zucker trank, sah sie in SEINE Augen.  
  
Er stand direkt vor dem Fenster und sah sie an.  
  
Sie stockte, blickte kurz auf den blonden Mann und rannte dann auf die Straße... zu IHM.  
  
Doch als sie aus dem Café kam, war er verschwunden.  
  
Es war auch nicht schwer auf der Straße unterzutauchen, da dort immer reger Betrieb war.  
  
Aber mittlerweile hielt sie sich wirklich schon für irre.  
  
Sie sah ihn in letzter Zeit immer öfter.  
  
Sie schaute sich auf der Straße suchend um, ging dann aber wieder zurück ins Kaffee um den blonden Mann zu Ende zu bedienen.  
  
Nur sollte sich das als Problem herausstellen.  
  
Grade dieser Mann hatte sie bei ihrem Chef angeschwärzt.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, aber ihr Chef blieb hart.  
  
Noch in den nächsten fünf Minuten war sie gekündigt worden.  
  
Sie starrte den kleinen, dicken Mann an, der ihr Chef gewesen war, senkte den Blick, knallte ihm ihre Schürze auf den Tresen und verließ ohne ein Wort das Café.  
  
Sie war nun ohne Job, hatte kein Einkommen mehr, aber musste die Miete für ihre Wohnung zusammen bekommen.  
  
Frustriert ging sie nach Hause.  
  
Natürlich hätte sie ihrem Chef sagen können, warum sie auf die Straße gerannt war, warum sie immer so schweigsam war, aber sie hatte keine Lust sich mit diesem Mann in langen Worte zu ergehen.  
  
Außerdem vertrat sie noch immer die Meinung, dass es keinen etwas anging, was sie durchlebt hatte, wen sie verloren hatte und wie sehr sie IHN vermisste.  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte, schmiss sie ihre Tasche in eine Ecke und zog sich dann bequemere Sachen an.  
  
Einige Minuten später lag sie in ihrem Lieblingspyjama auf dem Bett und zappte sich lustlos durchs Fernsehprogramm.  
  
Ab und an stand sie auf und holte sich noch etwas zu essen oder trinken, aber zum größten Teil verbrachte sie diesen Tag nur im Bett.  
  
Sie war grade eingeschlafen als es an ihrer Tür klingelte.  
  
Aufgeschreckt setzte sie sich im Bett auf.  
  
Wer sollte sie schon besuchen wollen? Sie kannte hier keinen bis auf ihren Vermieter und das Personal aus dem Café.  
  
Wobei sie nicht mal alle hätte beim Namen nennen können.  
  
Zuerst dachte sie, dass einfach nur auf den falschen Klingelknopf gedrückt worden war.  
  
Aber als das Klingeln einfach nicht aufhörte, sogar schon richtig aufdringlich durch ihre kleine Wohnung hallte, stand sie auf, wickelte sich in einen Bademantel und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Vor ihr stand... ER! 


	4. Rainyday

Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de) und Noria (noria_ric@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Rainyday-Serie  
  
Inhalt: Eine Liebe, gedacht für die Ewigkeit, scheint zerstört  
  
Teil 4 - Sein Versuch, ohne sie zu leben.  
  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance - leichtes, verstecktes Crossover  
  
Spoiler: keine  
  
Kommentare: Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannten Emailadressen. Danke dafür im Voraus.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Recht von Highlander liegen bei D/P Productions und anderen  
  
  
  
Rainy Day 4/5  
  
by Noria  
  
Einige Monate waren vergangen. Monate voller Einsamkeit, Verzweiflung. Monate ohne SIE. Ohne ihr Lachen. Ihr Schmollen. Ihr Aufbrausen. Ihre Zärtlichkeit. Ihr verliebten Blicke. Ihr Verständnis. Ihre pure Anwesenheit.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die Gedanken, die ihn all diese Monate gequält hatten zu verscheuchen. Doch er wusste, das war unmöglich. Er hatte es versucht. Doch er konnte sie nicht vergessen, sie und die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihr. Jede Faser seines Körpers und seiner Seele sehnten sich nach ihr. Er wollte auch nicht vergessen. Die Zeit mit ihr war zu wundervoll gewesen.  
  
Bevor er sie traf, hatte er aufgegeben - sich und sein Leben. Er wollte sich zwar nicht selbst das Leben nehmen, aber er hatte die Freude am Leben verloren. Er existierte einfach nur noch. Ein weiterer Unsterblicher im endlosen Spiel. Mehr nicht. Er hatte sogar die Suche nach ihr aufgegeben. Die Suche, die seinem Leben für 2000 Jahre einen Sinn gegeben hatte.  
  
Sie war ihm erschienen, im Traum, während der dunkelsten Phase seiner Existenz, als nichts weiter war als ein Monster, ein Mörder, ein Vergewaltiger, der Tod selbst. Er hatte von ihr geträumt und in diesem Traum küsste sie ihn, zögernd, voller Angst und Zweifel, aber auch voller Liebe. Und da wusste er, dass es noch Hoffnung für ihn gab.  
  
Und als er dabei war, diese Hoffnung zu verlieren, fand er sie endlich. Er sah sie, als sie aus der Bibliothek kam und in einen Bus stieg. Er wusste es nicht sofort, dass es seine "Traumfrau" war. Er war nur fasziniert und fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen. Er sah sie zufällig wieder, folgte ihr unauffällig, fand heraus wo sie wohnte. Wenige Tage später wurde er Zeuge wie sie von einem Auto angefahren und schwer verletzt wurde. Sein Herz blieb ihm fast stehen, als er sich um sie kümmerte bis der Krankenwagen eintraf. Und da wurde ihm klar, dass er sie liebte. Er besuchte sie dann im Krankenhaus, auch anschließend half er ihr, war einfach immer da, wenn sie jemanden brauchte und langsam, ganz langsam lernte sie, ihm zu vertrauen.  
  
Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Und da wusste er, er würde sie wieder suchen, finden und bei ihr bleiben. Diesmal für immer.  
  
Er kam nach New York, in der Hoffnung sie hier noch anzutreffen, aber wo sollte er seine Suche beginnen? Wochenlang durchkämmte er die Stadt systematisch und wirklich, eines Tages sah er sie - und erschrak. Er verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Idee, ihr nicht sofort zu folgen, um ihr den Start in ein normales Leben ohne ihn zu ermöglichen. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass für sie ein Leben ohne ihn nicht möglich war. Sie sah blass aus, ihre Augen waren immer noch vom weinen gerötet, sie ging durch die Straßen, tief in Gedanken versunken. Er folgte ihr, fand aber nicht den Mut, sie anzusprechen.  
  
Was hätte er auch sagen sollen, wie hätte er es auch erklären sollen. Er begriff sich selbst nicht mehr. Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, er sei tot. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht eine kurzzeitige leichte Enttäuschung über sie, dass sie ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten nicht vertraut hatte. Aber wie hätte sie es denn tun sollen. Er hatte versprochen, sich sofort zu melden, so wie immer und er hatte es nicht getan, nicht tun können.  
  
Von nun an stand er jeden Abend vor ihrem Haus, sah zu ihrem Fenster hoch und sprach ihr in Gedanken Trost zu. Gelegentlich beobachtete er sie auch während ihrer Arbeit in einem kleinen Café. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen, wie er es ihr erklären sollte, dass er sie allein gelassen hatte. Fieberhaft überlegte er, suchte nach einer Möglichkeit ihr alles so schonend wie möglich beizubringen.  
  
Eines Samstags dann stand er wieder vor ihrem Haus, sah zu ihr hoch, als sie plötzlich am Fenster erschien und zu ihm hinuntersah. Beide erstarrten einen Moment und ihre Blicke versanken ineinander. Dann verschwand sie vom Fenster und er hörte wie sie die Treppe heruntergestürmt kam. Panisch drehte er sich weg und eilte die Straße entlang, lief weg von ihr. Er bog in die nächste Seitenstraße ein und versteckte sich im erstbesten Hauseingang. Aus der Dunkelheit heraus beobachtete er wie sie einen anderen Mann berührte, zusammenschrak als sie ihren Irrtum bemerkte und wie von Furien gehetzt davonstürmte. Er ging in Gedanken versunken nach Hause, wo er dann weinend zusammenbrach. Er weinte um sie, um ihre Liebe und Verzweiflung und um sich und seine Feigheit.  
  
Am darauffolgenden Montag hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er ging zu dem Café, in dem sie arbeitete und beobachtet sie durch eines der großen Fenster. Und wieder musste sie in gespürt haben, denn als sie die Bestellung eines Kunden entgegennahm, sah sie plötzlich auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Innerhalb von Sekunden las er in ihren Augen alles was sie bewegte: Überraschung, unbändige Freude, Liebe, Verzweiflung, Angst und eine Spur von Wahnsinn. Dann löste sie den Blick und stürmte aus dem Café und er - lief wieder davon.  
  
Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er immer noch versuchte, sich einzureden, ohne ihn wäre sie besser dran, könnte normal leben. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ging zurück. Im Café erfuhr er, dass sie gefeuert worden war und er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war.  
  
Er ging zu ihrer Wohnung, doch wieder zögerte er. Stundenlang stand er vor dem Haus. Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er betrat das Haus und ging langsam die Treppen hinauf. Vor ihrer Wohnung angekommen atmete er tief durch und drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Nichts. Er klingelte erneut. Wieder nichts. Plötzlich ergriff Panik ihn. Sollte sie... aus Verzweiflung... sollte sie sich etwas angetan haben? Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Wieder klingelte er, diesmal fordernder. Immer wieder. Da öffnete sich die Tür und SIE sah ihn an... 


	5. Rainyday

Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de) und Noria (noria_ric@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Rainyday-Serie  
  
Inhalt: Eine Liebe, gedacht für die Ewigkeit, scheint zerstört  
  
Teil 5 - Wie soll es nun für beide weitergehen?  
  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance - leichtes, verstecktes Crossover  
  
Spoiler: keine  
  
Kommentare: Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannten Emailadressen. Danke dafür im Voraus.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Recht von Highlander liegen bei D/P Productions und anderen  
  
  
  
Rainy Day 5/5  
  
by JayCee und Noria  
  
Sie starrte ihn an. Nein... das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte nun endgültig jeden Bezug zur Realität verloren. Doch konnte sie den Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Von seinen Augen, die sie voller Liebe ansahen, aber auch... ängstlich, unsicher. Sie trank sein Bild in sich ein, ein letztes Mal.  
  
Er starrte sie an. Endlich war er ihr wieder nah. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Sein Blick hing an ihren Augen und er erschrak darüber, was er darin sah: Liebe, aber vor allem Verzweiflung, Trauer und die Angst, wahnsinnig geworden zu sein. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte.  
  
Sie seufzte leise und beschloss, diese Illusion zu beenden. Sie drehte sich weg und wollte die Tür schließen, doch spürte sie plötzlich einen Widerstand.  
  
Er sah und hörte sie seufzen. Dann wollte sie die Tür schließen, doch er hielt die Tür mit seiner Hand auf. Sie bemerkte den Widerstand und sah ihn an.  
  
Sie sah überrascht auf. Er hatte die Hand gegen die Tür gelegt und sie so gehindert sie zu schließen. Eine Illusion... hielt die Tür auf? Das... das konnte nicht sein. Sollte er... sollte er real sein? Zögernd trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
Er sah wie sie langsam zu begreifen schien, dass er real war, keine Illusion. Noch immer wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Zögernd lächelte er.  
  
Sie wollte es glauben, dass er real war, dass er lebte, vor ihr stand, sie nun zögernd anlächelte. Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu, streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine Jacke. Sie spürte die glatte, kühle Oberfläche des Leders unter ihren Fingern. Staunend, ungläubig und voller Hoffnung hob sie die Hand und berührte seine Wange. Wärme durchströmte sie. Er war es wirklich. Ihr Mann, der Mann, den sie mehr liebte als alles andere, der Mann, den sie glaubte verloren zu haben, er stand vor ihr, lebend und sah sie voller Liebe an. Jetzt berührte er sie an der Wange, strich sanft darüber. Sie schloß die Augen. Er war es, so hatte er sie zum ersten Mal berührt. Sie spürte wie ihre Knie nachgaben und ihr die Sinne schwanden.  
  
Er sah ihr Begreifen, als sie die Hand ausstreckte und erst seine Jacke, dann seine Wange berührte. Als er ihre Fingerspitzen spürte durchströmte es ihn warm und das Verlangen sie zu berühren wurde unerträglich. Er hob seine Hand und berührte sie ebenfalls an der Wange, strich sanft darüber. Sie schloß die Augen, dann sank sie in die Knie. Bevor sie den Boden berühren konnte, hatte er eine Schritt nach vorn gemacht und ihren bewusstlosen Körper aufgefangen. Er nahm sie auf die Arme, schloß die Tür und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie auf die Couch legte. Dann setzte er sich neben der Couch auf den Boden, hielt ihre Hand und beobachte sie, in der Hoffnung, dass sie bald aufwachen würde.  
  
Sie trieb dahin, träumte. Davon, dass er noch lebte, zu ihr zurückgekommen war. Davon, dass sie nun auf der Couch lag, er neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt und sanft streichelte. Bei diesem Gedanken stockte sie. Das war real. Sie träumte das nicht. Sie lag wirklich da und er saß an ihrer Seite. Sie öffnete zögernd die Augen und sah in sein lächelndes Gesicht.  
  
Er sah wie sie leicht lächelte als er begann ihre Hand zu streicheln. Dann runzelte sie immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen die Stirn und zog die Nase kraus. Er musste lächeln, denn so hatte immer ausgesehen, wenn sie scharf nachgedacht hatte oder etwas nicht glauben wollte. Dann öffnete sie langsam die Augen und sah ihn an.  
  
"Du... du lebst... du bist hier...," flüsterte sie und umklammerte seine Hand.  
  
"Ja," antwortete er ebenfalls leise und strich ihr durchs Haar. Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie sich ihm in die Arme geworfen und stammelte wieder schluchzend: "Ist es wirklich wahr? Ist es nicht wieder nur ein Traum?" Er hielt sie fest, strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar und den Rücken und flüsterte: "Du träumst nicht. Ich bin hier, bei dir. Und ich lasse dich nie wieder allein. Ich liebe dich." Auch ihm liefen jetzt Tränen über das Gesicht. Endlich hielt er sie wieder im Arm, spürte ihren Herzschlag, berührte ihr weiches Haar, roch ihren Duft.  
  
Sie war glücklich, einfach nur glücklich. Sie lag in seinen Armen, hörte seinen Herzschlag, fühlte wie er über das Haar strich, sog seinen Duft ein. Und hörte wie er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebe. "Ich liebe dich auch... so sehr.", antwortete sie ihm. Doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah ihn an. "Wo warst du? All die Monate... hast du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet. Warum?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Er sah zu Boden. Diese Frage hatte er gefürchtet. Er hob den Blick wieder, sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich... ich wollte dir ein normales Leben ermöglichen. Ohne in ständiger Angst um mich zu leben. Ich dachte, dies wäre der richtige Weg, für uns beide. Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Das wurde mir schnell klar. Ich liebe dich einfach zu sehr. Aber ich konnte nicht so plötzlich wiederkommen. Ich wusste nicht, in wie weit du dir schon ein neues Leben aufgebaut hast, wie du auf mich reagieren würdest, wenn ich plötzlich wieder vor dir stände. Ich habe dich dann einfach beobachtet und auf einen günstigen Moment gehofft. Aber meist verließ mich dann der Mut..." Er verstummte und sah wieder zu Boden.  
  
"Du hast es getan, weil du mich liebst? Weil du dachtest es sei das beste für mich? Obwohl du selbst unter dieser Trennung gelitten hast und wusstest, wie ich leiden würde?" fragte sie und nahm seine Hand. Er nickte stumm. Sie legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Aber jetzt bist du zu mir zurück gekommen." stellte sie fest. "Und du verlässt mich nie wieder..." Dies klang gleichzeitig wie eine Feststellung und wie eine Frage.  
  
Er sah sie an und antwortete mit fester Stimme und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen: "Nie wieder. Ich lasse dich nie wieder allein." Bei diesen Worten sah er wie die leise Angst und Ungewissheit, die die ganze Zeit in ihren Augen zu lesen gewesen war, verschwand und der Liebe und dem Vertrauen Platz machte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." sagten plötzlich beide wie aus einem Mund und lachten erleichtert auf. Zögernd beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft und tastend auf die Lippen. Für einen Augenblick verharrten beide, dann begann er ihren Mund sanft zu erobern, zu erforschen. Sie schlang ihm die Arme um den Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn, erwiderte den Kuss hungrig und leidenschaftlich. Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran, als er sich von ihren Lippen löste und ihr ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte und weiter zu ihrem Hals wanderte.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Er nahm ihre Hand, an welcher genauso wie an seiner immer noch der goldene Ring steckte, die beide jetzt im sanften Schein des Mondes, der durch das Fenster fiel, schimmerten und sagte leise, indem er ihr gemeinsames Ehegelöbnis wiederholte: "Du bist mein Leben. Ich liebe dich und ich lebe für dich. Ewig." 


End file.
